The present invention relates to systems used to deliver a prosthetic valve to a heart. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved steerable delivery system for delivery of a prosthetic valve to a human heart.
Catheters are known in the art and have been commonly used to reach locations inside the body that are not readily accessible by surgery or where access without surgery is desirable. The usefulness of catheters is largely limited by the ability of the catheter to successfully navigate through small vessels and around tight bends, such as around the aortic arch.
Over the years, a variety of steerable catheters have been proposed for facilitating navigation through difficult vasculature. For example, some known devices employ a series of connected segments, each comprising a shape which allows the catheter to form a bent configuration adaptable to fit the particular need. The use of many connected segments, however, is complicated and costly.
Also known in the art is a device wherein portions have been removed from a hollow stylet wire, thus allowing the hollow wire to bend in areas where portions have been removed. However, known devices of this type are used as stylets and have not been adapted for use in a steerable catheter.
Also known in the art is a device wherein spring bands are employed into a steerable catheter, wherein one spring band has a natural curvature opposite that of the direction of the bending of the device, thus providing stability to the device. However, these bands add unnecessary complexity to the device and are therefore undesirable for many uses.
Although a variety of bendable and steerable devices have been proposed over the years, each of the existing devices has shortcomings that limit its effectiveness. Accordingly, an urgent need exists for an improved steerable delivery system to facilitate advancement of an implant and/or therapy device through a patient's vasculature to a treatment site. It is desirable that such a system overcomes the shortcomings associated with existing devices. It is also desirable that such a system be versatile, reliable and easy to use. The present invention addresses this need.